In an Instant
by Phosphofructokinase
Summary: A oneshot I decided to write at the dead of night. Sai/Naru Business, old bastards, and celebrations.


**In an Instant**

Rated: M

Warnings: Yaoi! And possibly bad story plot. Read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the ever-famous Kishimoto. –sigh-

Sai watched patiently, as he had for months now, as the blonde in front of him paced back and forth. Sai knew better than to offer words of comfort to the other man. They'd only be brushed off and he'd maybe earn a stern stare. A part of him wanted to help, but another part reminded him that he wouldn't be doing anything to help out the blonde in this current situation. He frowned, an emotion that seemed to be appearing more constantly on his face as the days passed by.

The phone rang and Naruto ran to it, quickly picking it up and pressing it tightly against his ear. He tried to get a word in but just as he'd start asking a question he would be cut off. This wasn't the Naruto Sai knew. The Naruto he knew would have yelled into the phone to try to get his point across. He would have ignored all rules of etiquette and politeness. But this Naruto was submissive. He was nodding his hair as his hand clutched the phone, mumbling a yes and no every now and then. Sai heard him try one more time to get a word through but he stopped after two words. The bastard on the other line had more than likely hung up with him already, like he usually did. Sai waited for the slam of the phone that was soon to come and wasn't surprised when he heard it.

"That… that… bastard," Naruto said, sitting on a chair and wrinkling his suit in the process as he held his head in his hands, sighing in frustration. "Gah!"

"What did he say this time?" Sai asked. Naruto turned to look at him, falling slightly out of the small stupor he had fallen into.

"Nothing important," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. "Just business, again." His expression was angry but as the seconds ticked it slowly melted into a sad one. "Do you think I should just give up on him Sai?" Naruto asked, as he tended to ask every day.

And Sai would answer back with a 'yes' and a small, but inspirational sentence or two that would have Naruto back on his feet and running the company, but for some reason, Sai had an inkling, an itch to go the other way and decided on saying no this time.

Sai shook his head in response to Naruto's question. "He's a jerk," Sai said. "You should move on. Sasuke was given a choice and he chose, as bad as a mistake as it was, but we can't unchanged it now. You know where his priorities lie now, at least. And now you're being given a choice, nearly every day. I know you two haven't talked about it… ever since that day… but if Sasuke's been refusing to talk about it for over two months now, don't you think it's time to let it go?" Sai said, rising from his seat and walking over to Naruto to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stiffened at the touch, but slumped once he got used to it. Sai missed the smile, but instead of giving the blonde more hope he had decided on giving him the harsh facts, although he had a feeling the blonde already knew.

"I know…," the blonde said. "It's just… so hard to do. Three years we were together and then to suddenly break it off like that… so he could inherit his father's multi-billion dollar corporation," he said sarcastically. "Haha, his priorities were easy to pinpoint when he decided to do that," he said, giving a bitter laugh.

Sai frowned and was about to say something else when Naruto's secretary walked in. "Excuse me sir," she said in a nasally voice, brown, mousy hair pulled back into a tight bun and silver rimmed glasses framing her face, "but the owner of Ralyze is here for the luncheon."

Naruto nodded, standing up and straightening out his suit. "Let him into the presentation room," he said, running a hand through his hair and moving nervously, both the weight of the phone call he had just received and the weight of the important business meeting he was about to attend weighing him down.

"You'll be fine," Sai said, leaning back against the desk in the room as he watched a ruffled Naruto begin pacing again.

"You really think so?" Naruto said. "Hopefully I will. Pushing Sasuke away, breathing deeply, straightening outfit, and I think everything should be set," he said, looking up at the pale dark haired man in front of him.

Sai nodded, moving forward and placing his hands on Naruto's tie, straightening it for him before retreating. "There," he said, surveying Naruto. "Perfect."

Naruto gave Sai a sheepish smile before walking towards the doors. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, his blue eyes gazing at him quizzically.

"Of course," Sai said, pushing himself off the desk and walking languidly towards where Naruto held the door open for him. "After you," Sai said, earning a glare from Naruto as Naruto marched out, Sai following close behind.

xxxxx

"I still can't believe we got it!" Naruto said, loosening his tie as he poured himself another glass to drink.

"You should have a little more self confidence in yourself," Sai said, his blazer long gone and his shirt untucked. He reached over for the wine bottle as well, pouring himself his third glass and gulping it down generously.

"Well, today's been a day full of surprises," Naruto said, a sad smile appearing on his face as he remembered the earlier events. He quickly drank out of his wine glass though, before setting himself down next to Sai on the couch in his apartment.

Sai nodded in agreement. Glancing down at his cup and drinking from it at short intervals.

"Show a little more emotion," Naruto said, leaning towards Sai. "I mean, this never could have gotten down without your help! Honestly Sai," he said, taking a swig of his wine before returning to the man in front of him. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I'd survive," he said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm a good secretary," Sai said, smiling slightly and giving his glass another go.

"For the contract!" Naruto said, raising his wineglass high in the air before turning to look over at Sai expectantly.

Sai rolled his eyes but smiled, lifting his glass and letting it make a slight ringing noise against it. "To the contract," he said.

"For the money soon to come," Naruto said, raising his glass once again after finishing the first toast.

"For the internationalization of the company," Sai added, to which Naruto complimented with a "good one".

"For the best friend someone could hope to have!" Naruto nearly yelled, grinning widely at Sai.

"Best friends for life," Sai said, making his voice slightly shrilly as he said it and in the process making Naruto have to put down his glass as he laughed.

Naruto leaned back, sighing after the laugh, and turned to look at Sai. "Seriously though, thank you," he said, his heavily fogged blue eyes gazing intently at Sai as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Sai's lips. Sai remained unresponsive for the first few seconds, and that was enough to take a blow to Naruto's ego.

Naruto pulled back quickly, not wanting to glance at Sai and at the horrible face he must be making due to the horrible mistake he had just committed. He wanted to get out of there now. "Sorry, that was out of place. I'll leave now," he said, gathering his coat and walking towards the door.

Sai, though, was able to snap out of it just before Naruto reached the door. "Wait," he said, making Naruto walk even faster towards the door. Sai was able to catch up to him though and shut the door, standing directly in front of it.

"Move, I have to go," Naruto said, still not able to face the humiliation he felt at just having tried to kiss Sai.

"No," Sai said. "First of all, this is your apartment," he said, "but more importantly…"

Naruto's eyes grew slightly wide as he felt two pairs of lips descend onto his, and although he wanted to ask why, he couldn't help but share the kiss with Sai. It had been too long since he had had such an intimate moment with another person.

They broke apart briefly, and Naruto was going to use the opportunity to ask Sai why the sudden change of mind and the sudden behavior, but Sai pressed a finger to his lips. "Let me show you first. Then we can talk," Sai said, removing his finger from Naruto's lips and proceeding to replace them with his own, engaging in another passionate kiss.

He lowered Naruto on the first thing he saw, the couch, before removing his lips and kissing down his neck, slightly gnawing on his earlobe and growing harder after every moan emitted from the man beneath him. Sai kissed Naruto again, pressing himself flush against him and feeling their chests touching, but more importantly, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. He felt Naruto's moans in his mouth and couldn't help emit a few as he felt Naruto buck against him. He answered Naruto's movements with his own rhythm of hips but before things escalated too highly, he stopped. He unlatched his lips from Naruto and didn't bother to respond to Naruto's questioning stare. Instead, he quickly removed his shirt before beginning to unbutton Naruto's shirt. He licked along Naruto's chest as he slowly revealed inch by inch, felt Naruto's muscles tightening and loosening and he continued his ministrations.

He finally removed Naruto's shirt and proceeded to move back up to play with Naruto's sensitive nipples, twisting them, licking them, doing anything he could think of to bring pleasure to Naruto, to emit more wonderful sounds from him. As he continued doing so, he let his hand roam lower, tracing the hem of Naruto's pants. When Naruto bucked up, eager for closer contact, Sai began his descent downwards, his hands working on removing Naruto's last pieces of clothing as his mouth trailed down until it was at its destination. He looked apprehensively up at Naruto but was met by closed eyes and an expression of ecstasy that only excited him further. He leaned down, eager to taste Naruto, and began his ministrations on Naruto's most sensitive part of his body.

Soon, Naruto was gasping for breath and moaning loudly, enjoying the feeling Sai was giving him incredibly, especially when a tongue was used. He gave one last moan and came onto Sai, who used his shirt to clean himself and Naruto up after.

Naruto looked up at him, content, and pulled him down for a kiss. "You really are the best," Naruto said.

"I'm glad you finally realized," Sai responded, ignoring the throbbing ache in his own member and just happy he was with Naruto at the moment.

"Hmm," Naruto said, placing an arm around Sai as he settled more comfortably into the couch, the exhaustion and stress of previous days catching up with him. He hadn't forgotten about Sai though, and cautiously slided a hand down to the hem of Sai's pants when Sai suddenly stopped him. Naruto looked up at him confused.

Sai shook his head. "You need sleep," he said. "It can wait until later." Naruto looked incredulously at Sai.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and apprehension on them.

"I'm sure," Sai said, curling around Naruto. "Let's just go to sleep and try and focus on the positive," he said, closing his eyes to hide the apprehension he himself felt at the tumultuous relationship he knew he was getting himself into.

No matter what, he would always be worried about Sasuke coming back. And although, at the moment, he didn't care, he knew who Naruto would pick in an instant.

A/N: Bad, I know, but I was bored… and it's two am… what else was I supposed to do?! And if you happen to be reading my multi-chapter story, I will cont. it! I've just been incredibly busy lately . and today was just a fluke, haha. But yeah.


End file.
